New beginings
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: This is an AU of what would it be like if Tessa was married previous to meeting Duncan and she had a daughter.
1. Default Chapter

                AN: I don't own any of the characters except Chloe Anne Noel and Vincent Ashford. Thanks go to Southernchickie for helping 

Come up with the storyline.  I hope that everyone is excited to read this as I am to write it. Without farther ado I give you: Beginnings

                        Tessa Noel looked around her as people passed her and went about there everyday.  The day had started out like any other Saturday.  She'd woken up in her parent's house where she had been living for her entire life except for when she'd met her husband Vincent Ashford at the Sorbonne during her studies there.  She'd fallen in love with him and they'd dated for about five years before they had married.  Then about three years ago Vincent was killed in a car accident on the way home from the office. He left her and their beautiful one year old daughter, Chloe Anne Noel-Ashford, without a father or Tessa with out a husband.

Now suddenly that same feeling of helplessness and fear crept over Tessa as she franticly scanned the market for Chloe.  She'd been looking at some vegetables and Chloe had been standing there right next to her.  When she'd looked again Chloe was gone from her side and Tessa was now frantically calling her daughter's name hoping to find her.  The last year alone had been enough to nearly kill Tessa.  The thought of losing her daughter and never seeing her again scared Tessa to death. She must be there somewhere.

                        "Chloe, Chloe Anne! Where are you?" called Tessa in French as she went up and down every aisle.

                        Meanwhile Duncan MacLeod happened to be in the same market shopping him self for something to make for dinner. He was walking around when he suddenly ran into something or rather someone.  He looked down and saw a small girl staring at him.  

                        "Hello there, are you lost?" said Duncan stooping down to the girl's level

                        "Mama?" said the little girl softly

                        "I bet your mother is very scared right now. Why don't we go look for her?" said Duncan taking her hand

            Duncan walked around the market asking about every young looking woman about the small girl and turning up empty handed.  Then right when he thought that he'd never find the mother he saw her, the only women with the look of terror in her eyes calling her child's name.  Duncan picked the little girl up and walked over to the lady.  When Tessa saw Chloe she immediately grabbed her and held her crying.  

            "Sir thank you so much for finding my baby." said Tessa finally looking up into the strangers brown eyes.   

            "You welcome she's a very beautiful girl." said Duncan who couldn't help but stand there staring at Tessa

            "How can I ever repay you?" 

            "Well, how about you let me walk you home?" said Duncan taking her bags along with his

            "Thank you." said Tessa carrying Chloe.

            "I'm Duncan MacLeod." 

            "I'm Tessa Noel and this is Chloe'" said Tessa

            "Nice to meet you, Chloe and Tessa." he said walking along side her

            When they reached the front door of Tessa's parents house Duncan helped carry the bags inside.  Tessa thanked him, but before he left he asked her if she'd care to ever have lunch with him.  Tessa hadn't dated in almost a year and wasn't too sure what to say. Duncan, though, proposed that she bring Chloe along if she wanted.  Tessa finally agreed to lunch, a little hesitant of just meeting this man, but feeling a sense of warm and honesty about him.  

            "Well then I will pick you two ladies up tomorrow around 11?" said Duncan smiling at Tessa

            "Yes, 11 is fine. Thanks again for finding my daughter," said Tessa trying to hide the fact she saw something in him

            The next day at 11 sharp Duncan MacLeod rang the doorbell at the Noel home and was greeted by her parents.  They were very grateful for him finding their granddaughter.  Tessa's mother told her daughter before she left with Duncan that she thought that she saw something in him.. Tessa just dismissed it as her mother seemed to say that about every man.  Tessa wasn't about to give her mother the satisfaction of knowing that she was right. 

            "Wow you look great," said Duncan to Tessa even though she simply had on some jeans and sweater

            "Thanks," said Tessa letting him help her with her coat

            "Isn't Chloe coming?" said Duncan

            "I thought that I'd let her grandparents spoil her," said Tessa giving Chloe and kiss

            "I promise to have her back soon." said Duncan to Chloe who just looked at him with a grin on her face.

            Duncan took Tessa to his favorite restaurant.  Tessa couldn't believe how easy Duncan was to open up to. She found her-self talking about everything.  Duncan was very understanding and it seemed to Tessa that he could read her mind.  At the end of the meal Duncan took Tessa for a walk to talk some more.

            "What exactly is it that you do?" asked Tessa

            "Well I dabble in things mostly the antique business." 

            "Interesting, and do you also go around finding lost children to return them to their mothers for dinner?" 

            "No actually you are the only person that I've done that for.  You are very lucky to have Chloe in you life."    

"Have you ever been married?" 

            "Close, along time ago." 

            "Any children?" 

            "No, so your husband must be a very understanding man to let you go to lunch with a stranger?"

            "Actually my husband died about two years ago."

            "I'm sorry." 

            "He was on his way home from work and some crazy driver hit him.  He died instantly." 

            "I'm sorry.  I must say, though, that you are doing an incredible job raising Chloe." 

            "Thanks, my parents have been a great help when I'm working late.  They adore her so much." 

            "I can see why.  She looks like her mother," said Duncan making Tessa blush

            They walked along and soon found themselves back at Tessa's front door. Tessa thanked him and right before she went in he leaned over and kissed her.  Tessa was a little taken back, but didn't say anything.  

            "I had a great time maybe next time; Chloe will be able to join us?" said Duncan

            "Yes I'll have to ask her," said Tessa smiling

            "Well, goodbye." 

            "Goodbye." 

            Soon, Tessa found herself spending a lot of time with Duncan.  Duncan took to Chloe right away and Tessa never thought that she'd be able to be this happy again.  Of course, her parents warned her to be careful and to make sure that she thought of what was best for Chloe.  Tessa though by the third year was convinced that Duncan was the one for her.  They continued to date each other for few more years and pretty soon Duncan had proposed.  Chloe was the flower girl in the wedding and Tessa's family was all there and Connor had come to congratulate Duncan and to meet his niece.  Duncan told Tessa of his immortality and at first it frightened Tessa, but she knew that she loved him and that he was right for Chloe.  They agreed to not tell Chloe until she was much older and Duncan made sure to be careful to hide his swords from her.          

            When Chloe was 6 they moved from Paris to the states to start their lives as a family.  Duncan knew that the gathering was at hand and he'd have to be careful, but figured he'd be able to give Chloe a better childhood and he would be able to adopt Chloe.   They moved to Seacouver, Washington where they opened a shop to sell Antiques while Tessa could do her art and Chloe would be able to go to school.  Duncan loved every minute he spent with Chloe.  Tessa saw the look he had on his face every time he looked at her and it made her so happy to know that Chloe had Duncan to look up to.  The first time that Chloe called him dad was one of the greatest moments in all 400 years of his life. 

            They managed to settle in well and Chloe was great in school. They found that she took after Tessa and her artistic talents.  The refrigerator was covered in drawings that Chloe brought home.  Duncan worried, though, what he would teach her and what she'd pick up from him.  His worst fear was that she'd be interested in swords.  Though Tessa and Duncan had told her how dangerous they were and that she was never to touch them, Duncan couldn't help but think that Chloe looked up to him that way.  He made sure to never have his out with her around. He once, though, found her with an open case in the shop even though she was told never to be in there alone.  Duncan thought he'd just about died at the sight of Chloe reaching her small hands for the sharp sword.  

            "Chloe Anne no you know better then to be in here without me or Mom." said Duncan grabbing her and giving her a swat on the bottom.

            "I just want to hold it," said Chloe whining.

            "Chloe Anne, how many times have I told you those aren't toys? You could get hurt," said Duncan firmly.

            "Daddy, I'm sorry," said Chloe with tears welding up in he eyes.  It broke Duncan's hear to have to yell at her, but he had to make sure that she understood that this was serious.

            "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I yelled, but you cannot touch them," said Duncan holding her.

            "I love you Daddy," said Chloe sweetly.

            "I love you, too princess. Come on let's find something that isn't so dangerous," said Duncan picking her up.

            When Chloe was sick it was Duncan who was by her side until she got better.  He made her soup and he made sure that she was comfortable.  Tessa smiled at the sight of him with her.  She didn't know what she'd do without him. Over the years Duncan, Tessa, and Chloe grew as a family.  They had their routine so that one of them was there for her after school.  They made sure that she knew she could talk to them about anything.  

Chloe did everything she was told for the most part. She had friends spend the night and went to parties.  Tessa often had to go on trips for her work leaving Duncan alone with her, but that only made the father daughter bond stronger and as the saying goes, "The mice will play when the cat is away." Duncan and Chloe took full advantage of that opportunity.  They stayed up late except the nights when she had school, and they had so much fun. Not to say that Duncan forgot completely that he was the adult. He made sure that she followed the rules. He'd gotten so good that he knew when she wanted something and when she was plotting something.  When he said no he meant it and she knew that he did.

            "Hey princess what's going on?" said Duncan from his chair behind his desk one afternoon while Tessa was at a conference in New York

             Chloe plopped down in a chair not saying anything. Duncan was confused by her sudden change from after school to now.  He figured that she wanted something, but he couldn't tell.  She'd been having trouble sleeping lately right before Tessa had left, but if he told Tessa she'd have insisted in staying home.  He figured that he could handle a couple of bad dreams. 

            "Nothing just bored," said Chloe playing with a piece of her hair

            "You want to watch a movie tonight?" 

            "No." said Chloe

            "Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" 

            "I don't know." she yawned

            "Why don't you go lay down for awhile before dinner," said Duncan walking over to her and feeling her forehead.  No fever, but with Chloe it usually started out that way.

            "Dad?" 

            "Yeah?"

            "When can we go to the cabin?" 

            Duncan knew that he'd promised her to take her there soon, but lately there was just too much to do with the store.  He wanted to take her there badly since they'd never been up there.  He knew that Tessa would want to go, but he also thought that just the two of them at the cabin would be nice. He wanted to take a break from the city life just as much as Chloe wanted to and he knew that she wanted a day away from school.  Tessa wouldn't be back for another week, so maybe, he could write her a note and take her there for the weekend?  

            "Oh, how about, this coming weekend?" he said 

            "Really?" she said almost jumping in his arms

            "Yeah, I will call school on Friday and I can get you out and well drive up there," said Duncan.

            "Yeah, no school."

            "Well, you have to make sure that you bring your homework so you can have it done when you get back."

            "Can we have pizza for dinner?" 

            "Pizza, again, Chloe that's almost three nights in a row.  I think I should make something nice for us just because mom is gone doesn't mean we have to eat like we can't cook," said Duncan looking at her as she hung upside down over the chair. He reached down to where her belly hung out of her shirt and tickled her.  Chloe feel to the floor laughing.

            "Can we have burgers?" said Chloe

            "Yeah I can do burgers." he said continuing to tickle her til she was out of breathe


	2. Disaster

          Duncan called the school to excuse Chloe from class for Friday.  All Thursday afternoon Chloe couldn't sit still.  She'd been looking forward to this trip forever it seemed.  Tessa called earlier that morning to talk to Duncan before they left.  She was happy to know that they were getting along well.  Sometimes Chloe tended to throw tantrums when Duncan didn't do things the way that Tessa would if she was there. 

          "Chloe you packed?" said Duncan knocking on her bedroom door.  When he walked into the room he found that not only had she thought that she was packed, but she'd packed too much.  He room looked like a tornado walked in, but he knew how happy she was to be going so he couldn't yell at her for thinking that she needed to take her entire room.  

          "I'm ready," said Chloe smiling at him.

          "Wait a second little typhoon," said Duncan smiling at her trying to carry the suitcase.

          "Dad lets go," said Chloe pulling on his arm.

          "Sweetheart, we can't go leaving your room like this," said Duncan trying to pick up all the toys and clothes.

          "I packed though?" 

          "I know and you did a wonderful job, but you only need enough for a couple of days." he said picking up her suitcase and opening it to find more toys then clothes in it. The clothes that she had packed were all of her good dresses.  He smiled at her as he took things out and put back in a pair of jeans, sweater, some warm socks, and her jacket.  Chloe though still insisted that she take all her toys.  Duncan told her that she could take two toys.   She chose her favorite stuffed animal and a doll.  

          Once Duncan had packed the bags into the car and was about to lock up when that phone rang.  He contemplating just letting it ring, but when he heard the person on the other line he had to answer it there was a mistake in a delivery. Chloe was not happy that they'd run into another snag.  

          "Chloe it'll just take a minute," said Duncan hanging up his coat and going to his office.

          "We are not going." 

          "I promise, sweetie, one minute. I'll be right back," said Duncan cringing at the look of hurt in her eyes

          Finally, twenty minutes later they were on the road.  Chloe was still not happy with Duncan, but he made it up to her by stopping at MacDonald's for a kid's meal.   She finally smiled at him after they got on the road.  They sang songs and Duncan quizzed her on her school work.  They played the highway alphabet game and of course Chloe won.  They reached the place where they had to get in the boat to get to the island.  He put in the bags and helped Chloe into the canoe telling her to put on the life jacket.  She started to ask questions about the cabin and Duncan happily answered them.  When they'd docked the canoe on shore Chloe was taking off up the hill to the cabin, but Duncan stopped her.

          "Chloe, hang on, wait for me." 

          "Dad, it's huge." 

          "Well, it's not that big.  Come on." 

          They got inside and unpacked and Duncan lit the fireplace.  He dusted the furniture and he opened the skylight in the kitchen. Chloe was off exploring all the rooms, which wasn't much but to her it seemed like a lot.   She loved her room because it was larger than the one at home. 

          "Chloe?" called Duncan from the living room 

          "Dad this is so cool." 

          "Yeah, well what do you want to so first?" said Duncan sitting down on the couch.

          "I want to go outside!"

          "Alright go get you coat."

          They went exploring on the island and Duncan made sure that Chloe didn't run too far ahead.  He knew the island like the back of his head, but he still worried that there might be something there that he didn't know.  Even though they were on holy ground it didn't mean that an immortal isn't possible.  Duncan showed her a couple of his favorite things before it go t dark and headed back to make dinner.  He looked at what they had picked up in town and saw hot dogs and Macaroni.  Chloe loved it just about as much as she loved pizza.  They ate dinner and then roasted marshmallows and Duncan told Chloe stories.  After about the fifth one Chloe lay on his lap fast asleep. He brushed back her hair gave her a kiss, picked her up carried her to her bed and tucked her in.  

          Duncan sat in front of the fire thinking, reading and listening to his music. He fell asleep and soon Chloe was by his side whispering in his ear.  Duncan woke up opening one eye at a time.  He looked to see Chloe with tears flowing down her cheeks.  He was confused about what had brought this on.  He couldn't imagine that she'd had a bad dream not after her being so excited about what he planned for tomorrow.

          "Baby what's wrong?" Duncan said sitting up and wiping away some tears

          "I don't feel good." 

          "Come here," he said pulling her into his lap.  Chloe laid her head against his chest her body shaking.  Duncan did his best to soothe her.  He rocked with her for a few minutes before he placed a hand on her check and found her hot.  He couldn't figure out though what had made her sick so suddenly. He went to get the thermometer from the bathroom.  Chloe didn't want to let him get up so he carried her into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer.  He set her on the counter and that's when he saw the small red dots on her arms, neck, and face. Duncan couldn't believe it and he didn't want to.  Chloe had the chicken Pox.  He thought back to the previous nights and he could have hit himself for sending her to school.  Probably every kid in her class was infected.  Duncan had handled the flu and the colds, but the chicken pox? 

          "Sweetheart, come on, why don't you go lay down?" said Duncan picking her up.  He's only thought was did he have the chicken pox when he was small?  That didn't matter though right now he only cared that Chloe was comfortable.  He wished that Tessa were there she knew how to make Chloe feel not so scared.  Duncan tended to give off this panic look and usually he just scared Chloe more.  Chloe was giving him that what's wrong look on her face.  

          "I'm going to go make a phone call alright?" said Duncan gently touching her face

          "Dad, don't leave me," she cried reaching for him

          "Chloe I'm just going to get the phone.  I'll be right back." 

          As he walked out the door she started howling.  He sighed knowing that she was going to do that all weekend.  He loved her to death but she knew how to get to him.  Duncan knew that he wasn't Tessa so if he could get Tessa on the phone that maybe it would help.  He grabbed the phone and before he walked back in the room he counted to ten.  When he got back in Chloe stopped crying hard and Duncan gritted his teeth cause he'd let her get away with it for too long.  He'd have to remember to start putting his foot down on some of her habits.  

          "Want to talk to mom?" 

          "Yeah I want mom." 

          "Can you be good?"

          "Yes."

          "Alright I'll call her." 

          Duncan dialed the hotel room and luckily Tessa answered the phone.  He talked to her about her work before he dropped the bomb on her about Chloe's chicken pox.  Tessa wanted to talk to Chloe immediately and Duncan handed her the phone.

          "Mom I want you here.  Yeah he is, but I want you.  I love you mom.  Yeah, red dots all over me.  No they don't itch yet.  I'll be good when are you coming home?  Yeah I love you mom." she said handing her dad the phone

          "Yeah Tessa I can handle her.  Yeah I'll look and go to the store tomorrow if I need to.  I don't want to infect the entire city.  I'll have the doctor come look at her tomorrow, too.  I know that you want to be here, but this just has to run its course.  Tessa don't come home early.  I know that they would understand, but you'd regret it.  Yes I love you, too, sweetheart."

          Duncan hung up the phone and found Chloe asleep.  He covered her up, hung up the phone and went to check the bathroom for some aspirin.  He knew that this was going to be the hardest and worst weekend that he'd have.  He wished in the back of his mind he'd told Tessa to come save him, but he knew that he could take care of Chloe.  He only hoped that Chloe would try and make this easy for him.  He knew though that all the stops were going out the window without mom there.


	3. Let the games begin!

            AN: Thanks for all the reviews they helping a lot keep them coming.  This chapter jumps time but I couldn't wait any longer to have the man of the hour make the grad entrance (HINT) J 

Duncan hadn't slept in over twelve hours and Chloe was not getting any easier to handle.  If anything she had gotten to the point of testing his patience.  All he wanted was for her to go to sleep for a couple of hours.  He constantly told her not to scratch.  He'd have to remember to tell Tessa how much that he appreciated all her work.  

            By the end of the two weeks Chloe was getting better and the poxes were starting to scab over.  Tessa was due home that morning from the airport.  Duncan would be very glad to see her.  Even though they didn't get to do much at the cabin he was glad that they went to prevent spreading the infection. When they had gotten back Duncan had found a message on the phone saying that the chicken pox were affecting the class and the teacher said that if they wanted to keep Chloe home they would understand.  Duncan called them and told them she was the cause of the epidemic.  

            Tessa came home to a clean house and a spotted daughter.  Chloe was thrilled to have her mother home.  Duncan was glad to have the extra soundboard because making all the decisions was getting to him.  He needed to get back to the paper work that was piling up.  Yes, things would finally be back to normal or so they thought.

            Years passed and Chloe grew into young women with the spunk, creativeness, and her father's ever stubborn pride.  Duncan had gotten better at saying no to her and with her now a teenager he'd need to.  Tessa still saw the same father and daughter relationship between them but she also saw the gap beginning to grow.  Chloe had lots of activities that she was in and she went out with her friends on the weekends.  Duncan had tried to convince Tessa to let him teach her martial arts, but Tessa said that he should wait a year or two.  She knew that Duncan just wanted to hold on to her.  They didn't realize, though, that their lives were about to change forever.

            One day Duncan was picking up Chloe from school and they went to pick some things up from the store before going home.  Chloe was quite in the car and he didn't understand.  When he went to ask her she wouldn't' tell him.  Duncan went to get the groceries and Chloe sat in the car.  Suddenly, Chloe was sitting up looking at the door of the store as she heard gun shots.  She got out of the car and ran inside and saw here father standing there with blood on his shirt.  There were people standing around him and then he saw Chloe.

            "Chloe its alright." said Duncan looking at her

            "Dad, you're hurt and bleeding." she said with tears in her eyes

            "I'm alright Chloe." he said putting a hand on her

            "Dad…"

            "Sweetheart, I am fine." said Duncan putting his arm around her.

            Around three hours later Duncan and Chloe walked into the house.  Tessa and Connor were standing there seeing Chloe walk in next to her father.  Tessa went to Chloe as Connor spoke to Duncan in private.  He couldn't imagine what the heck was going through his mind.  Chloe didn't understand what was going on lately.  A person with swords on her doorstep at night and now someone shoots her father and she watches him bleed.  Tessa tried her best to explain what had happened and she hoped that Chloe would understand.  Half an hour later she walked back out into the kitchen to find Connor standing there with Duncan.

            "How is she?"

            "She's scared to death.  What the heck happened?" said Tessa

            "I should talk to her." 

            "No, you shouldn't.  Duncan she is scared out of her mind. All I can get her to say is that you were shot and bleeding.  You should have been dead to her.  Duncan how could you do this?"

            "Tessa, I was getting food and this kid walks in and tried to rob the place.  I need to find the boy." 

            "What boy?"

            "The boy that robbed the store I need to find him." 

            "Duncan you will do such thing. You need to figure how the heck to explain to Chloe what the heck she just saw," said Tessa yelling

            "Connor can do it." 

            "Duncan, I'll go find the boy you stay here and sort this out." said Connor  

            Duncan let him go he knew that walking away from Chloe wasn't going to make this easier to do.  He walked into Chloe's room and found her staring out the window.  He walked over to her and sat down.  She turned to him and buried her face in his shirt and started crying.  He held her and didn't say anything.  Chloe after a few minutes looked up into his eyes.  He knew that she understood that he'd be alright and that was all she wanted to know.

            "You want to do what?" said Tessa sitting at the kitchen table a week after the accident from the store.  She just couldn't believe what the heck her husband was asking her.  Did he really expect her to welcome a convict into their home?

            "Tessa he needs a chance at a normal life.  He's a good kid who just needs a little love and guidance." 

            "You are expecting me to let the kid who shot you and nearly paralyzed our daughter to come into this house and live with us?  No way Duncan MacLeod have you lost your mind?" 

            "Tessa he needs someone who loves him.  Please do this for me." said Duncan

            "Duncan…" said Tessa with a sigh

            "Sweetheart, he needs my help.  He won't survive and besides having him around could come in handy.  He can help with the store and he can watch Chloe when we want to go out for dinner."

            "I am not letting that thief anywhere near my daughter.  He will not go anywhere near her hear me?"

            "So is that a yes?" 

            "That is a trail basis, but he second that he screws up or hurts Chloe he's gone." said Tessa

            "That's all I'm asking."

            "No, it's more then what you're asking.  I just hope you figured away to tell Chloe this because she's going to throw a fit when she finds that she no longer has you to herself.  Chloe will not be very happy and you are already on this ice with her," said Tessa hearing the door open.

            "Chloe sweetheart is that you?" 

            "Yes it's me.  Don't worry I didn't bring any guys home." 

            "Chloe I need to tell you something."

            "Now I can't go out with anyone, because there are going to be guys there?"

            "Chloe, please, let your father talk.  This is hard enough to do," said Tessa

            "Chloe how would you feel about having a brother?" said Duncan getting a look of shock at Tessa for calling his new disciple a project

            "Mom, are you going to have another baby?" asked Chloe

            "No, I'm not pregnant.  I'm far from that." 

            "Chloe, there is a boy who is in need of a family.  I want him to come live with us." said Duncan

            "Does he have a name?  What's wrong with him?"

            "He's had a rough childhood and doesn't have anyone to look after him.  What do you say?"

            "How old is he?"

            "He's 16 and his name is Richie." 

            "So he's older?  So he'd be like my foster brother?"

            "Yes, something like that.  He'd be helping run the store and be apart of our family," said Duncan 

            "Alright, yes." said Chloe 

            "You sure sweetheart?" said Tessa

            "Yeah I'm sure."

            If only Chloe knew how much she was getting herself into she'd have said no.  Richie arrived on Friday after school got out.  Chloe came home to find Duncan helping him settle in.  Chloe saw him and she couldn't believe what she saw.  He looked like something out of a biker movie.  Duncan knew that it would take some adjusting for Chloe, but he knew that she would do a good job.

            "Chloe this is Richie and Richie this is Chloe our daughter," introduced Duncan

            "Hello," said Richie impressed

            "Hi," said Chloe staring at him

            "Richie, why don't you get settled and come out when your ready." said Duncan as he and Chloe left the room

            "Dad, he's the kid from the store!" 

            "Chloe just give him a chance.  He needs us." 

            Chloe and Richie basically ran around in circles with each other trying to figure each other our.  Richie decided that Chloe was a kid that hadn't been real exposed to real life.  Of course she made a great con artist. Chloe figured that having Richie around wouldn't be so bad, but she still didn't trust him. She saw the way that Richie and Duncan talked to each other and she hated it.  She had to do something to save her family and let Richie know that she was in charge. She also knew 

            "Hey squirt." said Richie one day outside her bedroom

            "Hi, don't call me squirt and you ever heard of knocking?" she said on the phone.

            "Sorry, so what's up with you?" he said walking in and sitting down

            "Julia, listen I'll have to call you back the other child walked in the room," she said hanging up

            "Listen I know that this is hard for you to adjust, but I'm not trying to take over anything.  I want to be friends." said Richie 

            "You want to be friends?  You shot my father and you want me to welcome you into my life?  I'm doing this for my father and mother not for you.  Once they find out that you are nothing but a criminal then you're done for and I win.  Just do me a favor and stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours,"

            Richie knew the game that she was playing with him.  He'd played that same game and he knew that Chloe was putting on an act so he decided that he would do his best to show her that she was wrong.  Chloe thought that she would be able to get rid of him, but he'd show her a fight she'd never forget.  Richie welcomed the challenge and if she was going to play hard ball he'd play harder.  No way was he going to get conned out by a 14 year old let alone one that thought that she knew more then he did.


	4. Bound and Gagged

AN: Sorry to those who read this earlier when I posted it and I had two characters in here.  I was working on two stories at once and ended up mixing them together, but now it should make more sense.  Chloe is Mac's daughter in this story.  Please re- read and Review. Thanks

"Chloe would you please get off the phone and help your father carry those boxes inside." said Tessa for the fourth time that morning.

          "I'm coming.  I got to go, but I'll talk to you later tonight," said Chloe hanging up the phone and going to go help, but finding her father and Richie already done

          "Don't bother straining yourself we brought it all in," said Richie passing her and giving her a shove

          "Chloe…" said Duncan giving her a disappointed look

          "Dad, I'm sorry." 

          "I think that you could be a little nicer and you should take a break from the phone.  Chloe, I realize that this isn't easy, but we are all trying I suggest you start trying harder or this is going to be no fun.  Did you remember that we are going to Paris earlier then scheduled?" 

          "Yes I remembered.  I have all of my class work for it.  Are we still going to the photo show?" 

          "Yes we are.  I'm not so sure that you are doing much of anything if you can't drop whatever this act you have going on with Richie.  He's been here for almost five months and as you can see he's not leaving.  I'm going to go on a run you want to come with?" said Duncan

          "Yeah I want to go."

          "Go ask Richie is he wants to go." said Duncan 

          "Richie isn't…"

          "Chloe go ask him please." said Duncan sternly

          "Duncan what are we going to do with her?  All she ever does is sit on the phone and talk with her friends. When asked to do something with Richie she acts like he's going to hurt her.  They are constantly fighting about one thing or another and Chloe starts the fights.  I just don't understand her."

          "I know, but this is just going to take her some time and we just have to keep reminding her that her attitude isn't going to work.  She'll come around soon.  We are going for a run so maybe I can get her to talk to me." said Duncan giving her a kiss and hearing Richie and Chloe arguing.

          "See what I mean?" said Tessa crossing her arms as Duncan went to see what was going on.  When they walked upstairs Richie had Chloe tied to a chair with some sort of electrical cords.  She had a rag in her mouth and Richie was standing over her.  Tessa gasped at what she saw, but Duncan just held back laughter.  He knew that Chloe deserved this, but he didn't think that scaring her to the point of tears was the solution.

          "Richie what in the world are you doing?" 

          "Hey, she started attacking me I defended myself." 

          "Untie her." said Duncan trying not to smile

          "Come on she's going to attack me if I do." 

          "She will not hurt you." said Duncan seeing that Chloe was no longer thinking this was funny

          Richie untied her and Chloe tried to attack Richie, but Duncan stopped her. She not only wanted to hurt him, but she was hurting herself trying to get away from Duncan's grip.

          "Alright, enough, Chloe go cool off." said Duncan seeing the pocket knife on the bed open.  

          "He tired to kill me!" said Chloe with tears in her eyes

          "Chloe, go with your mother." said Duncan not wanting to argue with her

          Tessa took Chloe back downstairs.  Duncan stood there looking around the room thinking of how much stuff had accumulated over the last few months.  There were guitars around the room, dirty clothes, and of course Richie's models of motorcycles.  The room defiantly looked like that of a 16 year old teenager.  

          "Rich you can't do that to Chloe.  When you have a problem you should talk to her about it."

          "She's impossible Mac." 

          "Chloe can be stubborn and she gets it from me. Remember that she is younger then you."

          "She tried to attack me and hurt me."

          "Richie she's protective of her family. When she feels threatened she tends to react not in the greatest ways either.  Where did you get the pocket knife?"

          "That's mine I've had it for awhile.  I wasn't going to touch her with it.  I just wanted to teach her a lesson." 

          "Well you've succeeded, but next time try to talk to her about it.  She can be more understanding then you think.  Is there anything else that I should know that's going on between you two?"

          "No, I like having her as a sister.  Just not used to having a girl who's tougher then I am."

          "I can help you on that one." 

          "You'd teach me marital arts?"

          "Well, more like self defense.  It'll help get some muscle on you and maybe even get you a couple of dates her and there." 

          "I don't think that finding a girl that likes me is a problem Mac."

          "Then how about just some muscle?"

          "Are you sure that Chloe won't mind?"

          "She won't I've actually tried to teach her, but it scares Tessa.  I'm not so sure that she will like me teaching you."

          "You don' have to. I mean I've picked stuff up over the years."

          "Yeah, but being able to defend yourself properly is something that you weren't taught."

          "What about the swords?"

          "Swords are definitely out of the question.  The last thing I need is you cutting your head off." 

          "What?" Richie looking at him like he was crazy

          "Never mind it's a joke," he said seeing that Rich was taking it seriously and that was the last thing he wanted planted in the young mans head.  

          "What do I do about Chloe?  
          "I'd let her make the next move or apologize to her. She takes being attacked personally and getting her trust back is hard.  I know trust me no pun intended." 

          "Did you know that she can kick hard?"

          "Yeah, I learned that years ago. She isn't the easiest person to sleep with during a thunder storm.  Don't tell her that I told you.  Chloe definitely inherited my traits." 

          "When are you going to tell Tessa about training me?"

          "One thing about Tessa no time is a good time to tell these kinds of things. Especially on this subject matter so I think I'll tell her when she's asleep." laughed Duncan seeing that Richie didn't find the humor in it

          "Richie you have a lot to learn about the women in this house."

          "I know about women Mac.  I don't understand them."

          "Well Richie I've lived this long and neither do I so what do you say we try and figure that out together?"

          "Yeah I guess I can use all the help I can get."

          "Get dressed and we'll go running."

          "Running?  I thought that we were going to do self defense?"

          "Yeah running is part of training."

          "Running is going to help me get women?"

          "No, but it'll help you from getting fat." he chuckled

          "I'm not fat."

          "I didn't say that.  Exercise is good for you and it'll help build stamina."

          "Chloe said something about ending up being lost and confused." said Richie

          "Great…"

          "What?"

          "Nothing just don't go on any of her guided tours." said Duncan

          "Alright I guess."

          "In fact I think that you should probably make sure that someone I'm with you."

          "Ok Mac."

          "Come on lets go see what the women are doing?"


	5. Bad Cop

            AN: I know that this chapter may seem that I'm making Duncan out to be the bad guy and letting Tessa of easy, but that's not my intentions at all and I promise the next chapter will have him back to his fun loving self. Keep those reviews coming.

Chloe soon discovered Richie and her father's secret by following them when they left the house.  Duncan didn't know that Chloe had been doing this for about two weeks before Richie decided to rat her out.  He thought that it would make Duncan angry with her to have been sneaking around, but much to his surprise Duncan welcomed her to the idea and started to train her as well.  Andrea picked up fast and was soon almost; if not better then Richie.  They started to go up against each other, but Richie made sure that he didn't really hurt her, but Chloe didn't give such courtesy.  If anything she didn't feel the need to, but Duncan didn't see it as a problem he just kept telling Richie to pick up the slack.  Tessa  told Duncan that she didn't want them getting into fights because of it and he knew that so he made each sign a contract saying that they wouldn't use what they'd been taught unless there was no other solution.  

            One day, though, when they walked into the house Richie and Andrea were greeted with the sight of Duncan talking with an old immortal friend.  He looked like someone out of a movie, but to Richie he seemed incredible.  Duncan made the introductions and Chloe really didn't like him.  In fact he scared her and she wanted to hide behind her father like a little kid. He's name was Matt and he'd known Mac for close to 200 years.  Chloe saw the way that her mother looked at Matt and she knew they shared the same feeling.  

            "Chloe could you help me please?" said Tessa from the doorway to the kitchen

            "Yea." said Chloe going to hide with her mother.

            "Mac, they are incredible." 

            "They are my life.  Meeting Tessa and raising Chloe brought meaning to things.  Richie coming to live with us has been also something that has changed me."

            "Mac, you always had it for the mortals.  Sometimes, I feel like the last two hundred years I haven't even started to know you."

            "Matt, how much do you know about Mac?" said Richie

            "I know some things, but there are those parts or decades he tends not to reveal.  How's he as a father?"

            "Still trying to figure that one out, but he's better then the last couple I've had. Definitely much cooler then they were."

            "Yeah, he can be cool."

            "Richie, why don't you go start on your homework before dinner?" hinted Duncan

            "He does this when he gets to the part about the women." said Richie

            "Homework." said Duncan trying not to laugh 

            Tessa walked into the room with Chloe who took off up to her room to avoid having to talk.  Duncan told Matt of all the things that had been going on and shared Tessa's art work.  Matt was really impressed with everything that Duncan had done with himself and more impressed with Tessa and Chloe.  They had to be two of the most gorgeous women he'd ever met and for Duncan to have not only one child but two just seemed surreal.  Matt finally left and Chloe came out of her room and walked into where her parents were.  

            "You weren't very friendly," said Duncan to her

            "Sorry, he kind of scared me.  I can't picture you two as ever hanging out together." 

            "Well, we did.  What did you and Richie do to day after school? I know that you didn't come straight home.   It doesn't take three hours." 

            Chloe just stood there not sure of what to say and then Tessa saw the scrap on her arm and the hold in her jeans.  Duncan had noticed too, but hoped that Chloe would just tell them without having to say anything.  She never lied before and Duncan knew that if he didn't say anything that she'd think she'd be getting away with something.  Chloe wanted to say something to her parents, but she knew how they felt about motorcycles and her around them.

            "Chloe you have two seconds to tell Me," said Duncan getting impatient

            "I rode Richie's bike and I crashed." said Chloe seeing the look on her mom's face

            "Chloe Anne MacLeod what in the world were you thinking?!" said Tessa 

            "That cut looks bad.  Go into the kitchen we'll be there in a minute," said Duncan keeping his temper

            "Duncan, she could have been seriously hurt!  Richie knows that I don't want her on those things,"

            "Tessa, he knows. I'm sure that Chloe used her talents to get him to let her ride it."

            "What do we do?"

            "I'll talk to Richie about what happened you take Chloe."

            "No, you take Chloe and I'll take Richie,"

            "I thought you said that I was too easy on her?"

            "You are, but if I go in there I don't know what I might say."

            "Alright, I'll take her."

            Duncan went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.  When he walked into the kitchen he saw that the cut had started to bleed and Chloe didn't mind.  He loved her, but he knew that her riding a motorcycle was not something that she should be doing.  He always knew though that she wasn't like every other kid her age.  She loved danger, adventure, and that is what scared him more then anything,  He didn't want to kill those qualities in her, but he had to hold them back somewhat if she was going to live.  Tessa though knew he hated to tell her she couldn't be different.  He sat down next to her and cleaned the cut.  Chloe just sat there not looking at him or saying anything,

            "How much fun was it?"

            "I loved it so much dad." 

            "That's what I was afraid of," said Duncan gently touching her face

            "Dad, Richie thinks that I have natural talent."

            "What am I going to do with you?"

            "Dad, I promise that I was careful. I wore a helmet and everything,"

            "Chloe, it's not a good idea for you to be riding a motorcycle. This isn't the first time that this has happened is it?"

            "No, the weekend that you guys left to go out of town I rode with Richie."

            "Just for now stay away from them." 

            "Are you saying?"

            "No, I'm not, but your mother already hates that idea of teaching you martial arts.  Promise me that you'll stay away from riding for right now?"

            "Yeah, I promise." 

             "I don't want to have to, but I have to ground you for two weeks or your mother will think that I'm letting you get away with something again."

            "Two weeks! Daddy the dance is coming up!"

            "Sorry sweetheart. Two weeks." 

            "Please dad one week?"

            "Chloe, don't make this harder on me then it already is.  Go finish your chores and start homework." said Duncan holding his ground even though it broke his heart.

            Chloe ran upstairs and slammed the door. Tessa came back in and knew that he hated what he'd just done to her and that he wanted to go make everything alright with her.  Tessa though was proud of him for keeping his ground with her.  She told him that she'd talked to Richie and that she was right about Chloe.  She also said that she waited to talk to him about what to do about Richie.  She knew that Richie would take this a lot easier than Chloe.  When Duncan told her that he grounded her for two weeks and asked about the dance her felt worse then he had about five minutes ago.  Chloe had been asked to her first official school dance.  Tessa and Chloe were going to go shopping for a dress.  Part of Duncan was happy to keep her home from the guy that he hadn't met or been told about, but he knew that he had to let her go.  He told Tessa that he would tell her when she's had a chance to cool off.  

            "Mac, what are you thinking?" said Tessa sitting next to him on the couch

            "Tess, I hate breaking her heart like that, but I know I can't always be the good guy."

            "I want to tell you that I really don't like Matt.  He just scares me."

            "Matt is harmless Tess.  I just hope that those two know it." 

            "They know you love them and wouldn't do anything to endanger them."

            "What did Richie have to say?"

            "He says that Chloe has natural talent.  He says that he had no intentions of hurting her.  She basically trapped him."

            "I don't understand where she gets it. This used to be so much easier."

            "Duncan, she knows that you do it because you love her.  She's had you all to herself for eleven years almost.  She needs to realize that she can't always get what she wants." said Tessa

            "What about you? Do feel that your daughter is taking over?"

            "I know that you love me.  Having you raising Chloe is the best thing that could happen to us.  Immortals I never imagined, but I love you Duncan."

            "I love you too."

            "I was thinking that after they are off house arrest we can take ourselves for a little weekend get away to the cabin."

            "Hmm, you read my mind," Duncan said kissing Tessa as Richie walked in.

            "Excuse me."

            "Richie, come on in." said Tessa getting up and going to work

            "Mac, I want to tell you that I never meant to get her hurt. She just took it and the next thing I know she's taken it around the block.  I didn't even know that she'd crashed until one of my friends had gone to find what was taking her so long."

            "Rich, I know that you would never hurt Chloe.  I'm just concerned that this is something that isn't going to be good for her.  I've never had a problem with letting her be herself.  I just think that her riding a motorcycle isn't something good for her right now."

            "So, what's the punishment?"

            "How about asking Tessa or me next time you aren't sure of something.  Also telling the truth and not hiding it." 

            "I can handle that."

            "Also, to make sure that you really do understand I'm taking away the bike for the next week." 

            "The next week?"

            "Tough guy, I don't want to, but I have to make sure that we both understand the seriousness of what happened." 

            "Yea I understand."

            "I need to know though what exactly did she do?"

            "Mac Chloe has the talent to be the next face on the magazines.  She had my friends in shock that she could ride.  They all thought she was incredible and she'd never even been on a bike before."

            "I know, but I want you to know that letting her walk all over you isn't  very good."   

            "You mean the way she walks all over you?"

            "Richie, I don't let her walk all over me and I suggest you watch what you say to me.  I can add weeks."

            "Sorry Mac, but you have to admit she gets under your skin.  You are easy Mac."

            "I'm easy?" he said 

            "Yeah, she has you wrapped around her finger and back.  I've never seen anyone give in with her the way you do."

            "You are trending on thin ice buster. Come on let me show you how uneasy I am."

            "What?"

            "I'm putting you to work."

            "Work Mac come on I work all the time."

            "Yea, but this is eating work.  Tessa is making food I can tell."

            "How do you know?"

            "She feels bad that she made me into the bad cop and she'd cooking to make it up to me, you and Chloe. Trust me there is a cake in there with your name on it," he said walking with Richie under his arm into the kitchen with the smell of chocolate cake.


	6. The dance

Chloe and Richie were back to not talking to each other.  Duncan agreed to let Chloe go to the dance, but he was going to wait to tell her depending on her behavior.  Richie had been helpful despite the situation. He spent a lot of time with Tessa learning how to cook of all things.  Duncan spent time with Chloe trying to get her to talk to him, but that seemed like the last thing she wanted to do.  Immortals had been showing up more frequently and Richie knew that Duncan was immortal so that gave them something to talk about when Chloe wasn't there.  She hated the fact that they would stop talking when she entered the room.                   

One night Chloe caught her parents talking about something when she went to say goodnight to them.  She found her father getting dressed to leave and Tessa kept telling him not to go.  Duncan kept telling her that he had to go.  Chloe was about to go back to her room when Duncan spotted her and called her to come in.

"It's not nice to spy." said Tessa

"What's wrong princess?" said Duncan seeing the frightened look on her face

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go take care of some business. I love you," he said hugging her

"Duncan, be careful." said Tessa

Duncan gave Tessa one last kiss and hugged Chloe one more time before he left.  Chloe ran after him outside.  Duncan could feel her and turned around to stop her.

"Chloe," sighed Duncan hugging her again

"Dad I love you."

"I love you baby.  Go back inside with mom."

"Dad some thing is wrong.  Mom is scared."

"Chloe take care of mom for me."

"I will." 

"Go back inside its cold out here."

Chloe walked back to the house and watched as her father drove away.  Tessa walked over to Chloe and they sat together.  Tessa knew that Chloe didn't understand why her father left the house during the night.  Tessa sat with her for awhile and Richie tried to talk to her, but that made her madder.

It came close to ten and Tessa told Chloe that she should go to bed, but Chloe wanted to wait for Duncan to come home.  Tessa said that she could stay on the couch, but she should get some sleep.  Chloe agreed.  Tessa checked on her every ten minutes to see how she was doing.  The longer it took Duncan to walk through that door the more scared Chloe became.  

Around 12 Duncan walked through the door with his shirt covered in blood and Tessa hugged him.  She told Duncan what Chloe had been doing.  He said that he'd go check on her after he'd changed clothes.  He talked to Richie about what happened and went to check on Chloe who was fast asleep on the couch.  He picked her up and carried her to bed.  When he went to leave the room Chloe woke up.

 "Hi." he said walking back over to the bed

"Are  you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright.  Go to sleep."

"Will you stay here?"

"I'll stay for a little bit." he said pulling over a chair

Chloe fell asleep about five minutes later and when Duncan went to leave he found her hand locked with his.  He had to figure out how to pry his hand away without waking her up.  Tessa was standing in the doorway.

"She was pretty scared Duncan.  She thought that you had left because you didn't love me anymore."

"Did she really think that?  Tessa I just don't want her to think that I'm never coming back."

"I explained it to her.  Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, let's go to bed." 

In the morning Chloe woke up to find her father gone and she started to panic looking everywhere for him.  Richie tried to calm her down, but that seemed to only upset her more.  Duncan heard her yelling and ran from the shop. 

"Chloe what's going on?" he said as she ran to him

"I thought that you were gone.  I woke up and couldn't find you."

"Its fine I'm here.  I'm not going anywhere."

Once Chloe was alright Richie tried to talk to her.  He knew that telling her about the swords wouldn't be too great, but he figured a little reassurance wouldn't hurt. 

"Chloe ,Mac, isn't going to leave you.  He just has to take care of some other things."

"Yea, what do you know how I feel or what I think.  If it wasn't for you none of this would be happening."

"Chloe, trust me that Mac is fine."

"Get out of my way I have better things to do then talk to you.  All you do is bring me trouble and I don't need that. " 

          The next week wasn't much better for Chloe.  She'd been avoiding Richie and she was trying her best to see if her father had forgotten about her punishment.  One day though Duncan told her that she could go to the dance.  Tessa took her to look for a dress and Richie had been working on some project for Duncan.  Things were getting back to normal for Duncan.  He just wished that Richie and Chloe wouldn't fight so much.  He though had bigger problems though like Chloe's date.  The thought of another man coming to take his daughter out anywhere scared the heck out of him.  

"Mac don't worry he's harmless.  He's just taking her to the dance they aren't going to run off and get married."

"Tessa I know I just don't like this."

"Be happy for her."

The doorbell rang and Richie answered it to find a very cute kid standing there in a nice shirt and pants.  He let him in and Duncan went to talk to him.  He's name was Charlie and he was a friend of Chloe's.

"Charlie what do your parents do?" said Duncan

"My mom is a nurse and my father works for the government."

"That's cool.  Charlie  I understand that you are taking Chloe to the dance.  Just have her home on time." said Richie 

"Here she is." said Tessa walking behind Chleo with the camera in hand

 All the guys stood there in shock as Chloe walked down the stairs.  She had on a knee length dress that had a sash that wrapped around her waist.  Tessa had curled Chloe's hair and put some make up on her.  Duncan couldn't believe that this was his daughter.  She looked older then Richie!

"Hi. Charlie you look nice."

"Thanks you look nice too."

"Alright, Chloe and Charlie stand over there by the couch. I want to get some pictures."

Tessa took about a million pictures.  She had one with Chloe and Charlie another with Chloe and Duncan and one with Richie, then one with her finally one with all the Macleod's.  Finally, Duncan and Richie took the camera away.  They were all going blind from the flash.  Charlie thanked them and took Chloe out to the car where his mother was waiting to take them off to the dance. 

"Tessa what?" said Duncan seeing her crying

"My baby is going to her first dance."

"Oh Tessa." laughed Duncan hugging her

"I'm alright." she said pulling away and going into the shop

"I thought that you were going to be bad Mac.  I just hate to see you guys when she gets married.  Tessa will blind everyone and be crying.  You will be bawling like a baby and of course I will be there saying I don't know you guys."

"Richie, don't go there I'm not so sure I liked what I just did now letting her go.  I don't even want to think of what the future will be like.  One more thing your fantasy is wrong.  You will be eating you way through the wedding and be too busy trying to hit on all of Chloe's single friends."

"Hey, what do you take me for?  I'd never try and do that to Chloe."

"What eat all her food or hit on all her friends?"

          "Eating all the food my stomach does eventually end."

          "Come on; let's go get those boxes loaded."

          "Tessa isn't going to be that way every time one of us has something happen to us is she?"

          "What do you think?'

          "We'd better start taking the flash off the camera and stocking up on the boxes of tissues."

          "So you were ready to say she couldn't leave at what point?'

          "I never wanted to let her walk out the door."

          "I wouldn't have let her go with that kid."

          "What you didn't like Charlie?  You had better not say that to Chloe."

          "Mac come on the kid is a major dork.'

          "What you'd have thought she'd choose a guy like you?"

          "Least a guy with some style, not leave it to beaver."

          "We are talking a junior high dance Richie not the prom I heard that you told him that you'd hurt him if he tried anything? Threaten her date good idea."

          "What the kid could be a jerk?"

          "Yeah, leave it to beaver the ax murder?" said Duncan laughing


	7. Father daughter divided

Things soon changed for the antique family.  Chloe was becoming more interested in boys and spent more time on the phone.  Duncan had to set a phone limit so that she wasn't always taking up the time for people other then her friends to call the store.  Duncan became more involved with immortal business and found himself running out of the house more often.  Chloe didn't understand what her father was doing and the one thing that has crossed her mind was that her father had been cheating on her mother.  Richie knew that Chloe worried about her father, but he told her that there wasn't anything to worry about.  That did not persuade her to think differently and it also made her hate Richie more.  

            One night right before dinner Chloe noticed her mother and Richie talking in the kitchen and they both looked like they were scared about something and that scared Chloe.  She knew that they were talking about her.  Duncan called twenty minutes ago saying that he'd be home in time for dinner and to wait for him.  Chloe sat by the door with the phone in her hand hoping that he'd call to say he got stuck in traffic.  

            "Chloe way don't you and Richie go ahead and eat," said Tessa taking the phone 

            "Mom where is he?" 

            "I'm not sure sweetheart I'm sure that he's fine.  Go ahead and eat with Richie I'll wait for him." 

            "Mom something is wrong isn't it?"

            "No sweetheart nothing is wrong." said Tessa knowing that Chloe read her all too well.  She swore that she'd not let her find out about immortals until she was much older.  The more normal of a life she lived the less likely she was to be endangered.

            "Tessa?" said Richie standing next to him

            "Richie go eat.  I'll wait for Mac to come home." 

            "I'm sure that he's fine.  He probably just needs to take care of some business." 

            "I know he's alright." 

            The hours passed and still no Duncan.  Tessa started to call the police to see if maybe he'd been picked up.  Chloe now wanted to know the truth of what was going on. Richie though refused to tell her anything, but what he'd been telling her for the past three hours.  Tessa was just about to go look for Duncan when he walked through the door.  She grabbed him and Chloe ran over to him wrapping her arms around him.  Duncan looked and smelled like the river.  They didn't care as long as he was alright

            "Dad, what happened you stink and you are all wet?"

            "I went for a swim.  Tessa I'm sorry."

            "Why don't you go change and we'll eat.  Chloe and Richie have already eaten." said Tessa

            "Hey Richie, thanks for holding down the fort for me."

            "No problem Mac."

            Duncan went with Tessa into the bedroom.  Chloe followed trying to hear from outside the doors, but Duncan yelled at her to go finish her homework.   She gave Richie one evil look.  She had no idea that he wanted her to know that they were only trying to help keep her alive.  Her whole family had been keeping a secret from her for too long and it was about time someone told her what the heck was going on.  They were always walking on tip toes around her.  Tessa wouldn't even let her answer the door anymore.

            "Duncan what happened to you?"

            "An immortal came looking for me or rather he's goons.   They tried to kidnap me and I managed to get away by jumping into the river." 

            "Chloe is scared Duncan she thought that you'd really weren't coming back this time.  We need to tell her something." 

            "I'm not telling her the truth this time.  I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the last time that we see him and I have a feeling that Richie and Chloe are the next targets."

            "Maybe I should take them to the cabin."

            "No then they will know that something is going on.  The last thing that I need is for my daughter to think that I'm abandoning her.  What did you tell her?"

            "The only thing that I could that you were coming back home and were probably just stuck somewhere without a phone."  

            "I'll go talk to her.  We need to keep an eye on her."

            "Duncan I don't think that we should take her out of school.  The last time we did that it drove her nuts sitting in the house all day"

            "I know that's why I'm sending Richie to keep an eye on her when she's there," he said walking out to the other room.  Chloe sat in the living room staring off into space.  Richie was in his room strumming on his guitar.  Duncan went and sat down next to Chloe.  Chloe didn't even move or look at him.  He knew that she was upset that she wasn't being told the whole truth about what had been happening.

            "Chloe, can we talk for a minute?"

            "Why so that you can lie to me some more about what it is that you are doing when you walk out that door?" she said bitterly which Duncan understood, but it hurt to hear her talk to him like that.

            "Chloe what is going on is not something that…"

            "I need to know.  I'm just so sick of having people telling me that you are alright and that there isn't anything to worry about.  I'm not stupid you know.  I can tell that there is something wrong and I think that if Richie knows that I should have the right to know too." 

            "Chloe…."

            "You aren't going to tell me are you?  That's fine.  Just leave me out of everything.  I can just pretend that this really isn't my family, because apparently the way that I feel doesn't really matter. I'm not some little kid anymore.  You can't hide me from this anymore I deserve to know that you are coming back every time that you walk out that door." said Chloe

            "Chloe I'm doing this for your own protection I don't want to see you get hurt." 

            "Dad, it's too late for that though.  You've been hiding something form me for years.  What makes it worse is that Richie's know the whole time and I'm being kept out of the picture completely.  I'm your daughter and I think I should know this before you go and tell some kid that you find off the street and decide to bring into the house and completely change our lives!" Chloe said storming out of the room 

            "Chloe come back here.  Chloe Anne don't walk away from me."

            "Then tell me what is going on?  What is it that you are involved in?  Are you some secrete spy for the government?  Are you some undercover cop, the F.B.I., the C.I.A? Just tell me why mom gets that look on her face when you walk out that door late at night."

            "Chloe, I can't because it's for your own good.  The less you know the easier it is to keep you safe."

            "I don't want to be safe though. I want to know that you are safe.  I'm so sick of being kept in the dark."

            "Chloe, I'm not going to go into this any farther tonight." said Duncan

            "Fine," said Chloe walking out and going to her room

            Tessa walked out to the room.  She knew that Duncan was doing the right thing, but she wondered if maybe he was doing it more for his own good.  

            "Tessa I want to tell her I do, but I don't want her to get involved in this.  I know that she takes after me and the second she knows is the day she wants to learn how to use a sword and she's going to want to go with me to places.  I can't put her through all of that." 

            "Duncan, then don't tell her.  She might be angry with you, but when she really does find out she'll thank you."

            "Yeah, but she's right that I shouldn't be talking about this in front of her with Richie.   The only reason he knows anything is because he walked into the situation.  I'm going to lose her Tessa if I don't tell her something."

            "Duncan, I don't want her to know, but you think that she really needs to know then tell her, but make sure that it's really what you want to do, because your relationship will never be the same once you tell her."

            "Do you regret staying with me?"

            "Duncan MacLeod how can you say that?  I don't regret staying with you.  I love you and you are the best father that I could ever ask for Chloe.  Sure there are things that make this hard, but the hard parts are what make the good times that much better."

            "Tess I don't know.  I'll let her sleep on it and decide what to do later. Right now I'm starving and tired."

            "I'll go bring you a tray."

            When Tessa came back though, Duncan lay sleeping in the chair.  Tessa grabbed the blanket and covered him up.  She gently kissed his forehead.

            "Goodnight my highland prince." 


	8. Starting over

            AN: I'm sorry for what happened the last two chapters I kind of repeated things.  I guess that's what I get for not updating things in awhile.  Anyway here is a new chapter please read and review.

Chloe hadn't told her father or Richie about the latest guy friend.  He was almost a Richie double only he was older and he was immortal.  He had found Chloe and she instantly fell for him.  He'd had a bike like Richie's.  He'd told her about the next race and Chloe said that she'd be there to see it.  He'd stopped by to talk to her and Duncan had been gone for the day and when he got back he felt an immortal.  

            "Tessa, Richie, Chloe?" 

            "Duncan?"

            "Where are Richie and Chloe?"

            "They are around what's wrong?"

            'Find them and get them out of here." 

            Tessa did as he asked knowing that he was serious about it.  She found Rich and asked him if he had seen Chloe.  Richie said that he hadn't seen her all day.  Tessa went to look for her and she couldn't find her anywhere in the house.  

            "Tessa what is wrong?"

            "I can't find Chloe!  I don't know where she is."

            "Go I'll find her." said Duncan handing her the keys to the car.

            Duncan looked all over the place for Chloe and when he walked into the alley he found her standing there fixing Richie's bike. There was no sign of an immortal, but he was upset that she hadn't told anyone where she was.  
            "Chloe Anne what are you doing?  Your mother and I have been trying to find you."

            "I was right here the whole time."

            "Young lady don't use that tone with me.  Who was out here with you?"

            "Nobody I was here alone."

            "Alright come on get inside."

            "I'm almost finished."

            "Chloe please get inside."

            Chloe got inside and she went to wash up. Duncan knew that she was mad.  

            "Chloe can you come in here?" said Duncan 

            "Yea, where are mom and Richie?"

            "They went to go get dinner.  Is there something that you need to tell me?"

            "No."

            "There isn't anything that you want to tell me?

            "No."

            "Have homework?"

            "Yea I finished it."

            "When?"

            "After school"        

            "Really cause Richie said that he never saw you after school.  He says that he didn't know you ever came home."

            "Well he didn't look real hard then. I walked in the front door."

            "Chloe I know that you are upset with me, but there is no need for the attitude. Would you please set the table for Mom when she gets back."

            "Yea." said Chloe leaving the office.  Duncan sighed and sat back in the chair.  What was he going to do with her?  The more he tried the more she fought him.  He just hoped that this would pass with time.  He also hoped that she would open herself to Richie more.  It would be a long road if this was the way that she felt toward him.   

            When Tessa got back with dinner Chloe wasn't talking to her father or Richie.  Tessa was just glad for the fact she was talking at all.  Duncan barley said a word all through the meal except for the occasional asking to have things passed.  Richie ate and then cleared the table and went to his room.  Duncan finished and he went to the office to finish papers.  Tessa looked at Chloe who was sitting at the table and hadn't eaten at all.  

            "Chloe you want to talk about this?"

            "Mom it's not fair that I'm always getting blamed for things ever since he walked through the door.  I feel like I'm the one that's new.  I'm never told anything anymore."

            "Sweetheart, you and your father are more alike then you'd both like to admit."

            "That doesn't answer my question."

            "Chloe, Mac's scared of loosing you.  He's watched you grow up and the thought of not seeing the rest of your life play itself out scares him.  Richie and he have things in common, but that will never change the fact that you are his daughter.  In time when he's ready he'll tell you.  Just be patient with him.  Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

            "I'm sorry for acting the way I have."

            "That's not quite what I meant.  I saw you with that boy earlier today."

            "He's a friend from school."

            "Just a friend?"

            "Mom you are acting like Richie."

            'Sorry, but you know you can always talk to me about men."

            "I know mom. He's just a friend."

            "Next time why don't you bring him in to meet us?  That is one way to make sure that your father doesn't have anything against him.  Is there anything else that we need to talk about?"

            "No."

            "Alright, I'll finish up in here why don't you go get started on your homework."

            "How'd you know?"

            "Trust me I know." she said

            "Oh man," she said realizing what she had done.

            "Next time you want to lie and get away with it I suggest you don't leave a list around of what your assignments are."

            "Dad…"

            "Don't worry it's alright."

            Chloe walked upstairs and she saw that Richie's room was open and she walked in.  She hadn't really bothered to look before.  There were guitars around the room and various motorcycle items.  Her picture stood on his dresser next to the one of Tessa and Mac.  The one that had all four of them was hanging on the wall over the bed.  

            "Can I help you?"

            "Sorry I was just…"

            'Looking around?"

            "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier and how I've been acting.  I know that this isn't your fault."

            "Don't worry about it kid.  I forgave you the second I met you.  I've known enough women to know what to expect when I'm involved in their lives."

            "That's not what I meant."

            "I know, so is there anything else that you wanted?"

            "Yea can we start over?"

            "Sure thing I'm Richie."

            "Hi I'm Chloe Noel-MacLeod."

            "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." smiled Richie wrapping an arm over her shoulder.


	9. Kidnapped

Days passed and Chloe soon forgot why she was angry with her dad.  Duncan knew that he couldn't stay mad at her fro something that she had no knowledge of.  They would just have to communicate better.  Richie helped Chloe more with school and occasionally picked her up from school on his bike and took her out for a ride.   Chloe still had her doubts about him, but she tried her best to make a friendship.   

          Tessa kept an eye on Chloe when she was home to see what exactly she had been hiding from them.  Her daughter might think that she was getting away with something, but Tessa knew her enough to know she'd make a mistake sooner or later.  That sooner though came and shocked everyone including the person that she was with. 

          "Chloe?" said Duncan coming home from his errands.  He walked into the kitchen and set down the sacks.  He heard voices down the hall to his room and as he walked back he felt the buzz of a pre- immortal.  He figured Richie had a girl over, but when he noticed that it came from his room he immediately threw open the doors to find Chloe standing in the room with a guy, but not just any guy an older immortal man.  Duncan didn't know him, but he was sure that he was about to

          "What is going on in here?  I thought that this was my room?"

          "Dad, I didn't think you were home?"

          Duncan just stood there looking at the man with his arm around Chloe.  He thought that he was going to die.  Chloe stood there with a look of shock and worry.  The room became silent and Chloe wanted to fall through the floor.  Her father looked confused and angry.

          "Chloe I'm waiting?"

          "This is Ty and he's a guy from school."

          "Your boyfriend?"

          "Yea." said Chloe staring at the floor.

          "Sir, I know that this looks awkward, but I assure you that Chloe just wanted to show me around.  We were on our way back to the kitchen."         

          "You are right about the part that you were on you are way out," said Duncan just above a whisper

          "Dad, please don't," said Chloe glaring at him

          "Why don't you go wait out in the living room? I need to talk to Chloe for a second."

          Ty left the room and Chloe wished that she could go with him.  She knew that what her father had to say was not something that she wanted to hear.  Duncan closed the door and he stood there looking at Chloe.  It took him awhile to talk.   

          "You care to explain that to me?"

          "He and I are just friends dad.  I was showing him around Mom said that I should bring him over to meet you."

          "Moms right that I wanted to meet him, but I don't ever want to catch you in here again with anyone.  This room is off limits if you are going to have friends over.  How old is he?"

          "He's 16."

          "Richie's age and where did you meet him?"

          Chloe knew that telling him the truth wasn't the greatest idea if she hoped to ever see him again, but her father had the stare that she couldn't lie to.  She took a deep breathe and told him that she meet him at the track.  Duncan nearly fell over. What had his daughter been doing behind his back?

          "What were you doing at the track?"

          "I followed Richie down there once."

          "He's not teaching you how to ride a motorcycle is he?"

          Chloe once again changed her glance from him to the floor.  Duncan rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath

          "We'll talk later." 

          Chloe hated it when he said that. It meant that it was going to include the entire family and she'd never see Ty again.  When she walked back to the living room Ty was sitting there.  Chloe walked out and went to talk to him.  He knew that this wasn't going to be a good idea, but Chloe just told him that it was fine and that she would call him.  He kissed her which Duncan saw when he walked in the room.  Chloe walked him out just as Tess walked in.  Duncan was now at the window watching them.  The guy had a motorcycle and Duncan hated that. 

          "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

          "Shh, did you know that Chloe is dating a hoodlum?"

          "What are you talking about?  Ty isn't a hoodlum."

          "You know him?  You met him and I wasn't told that my daughter is seeing a guy who is way too old for her?  Since when did this become a one parent house hold?"

          "Duncan relax it's not bad.  She is an attractive girl."

          "Yea, but do you know where I caught them?"

          "No?"

          "Our bedroom with the doors closed."

          "Duncan Chloe isn't going to do anything with him in our room."

          "You may trust her, but I don't trust him.   He's way too old and for that matter Richie is teaching her to ride again."

          "Duncan, stop it you are blowing this way out of proportion."

          "Tessa I don't want her with him."

          "Duncan you really don't have a say in that anymore.  She has to make her own choices.  Besides, Richie knows the guy.  I talked to him and he said that Ty is a nice guy."

          "Yeah what does he know about people though."

          "Duncan, please just be happy for her?"

          "I am not going to allow her to get away with lying to me and sneaking around my back.  Tessa we can't allow her to do this to us?  She knows that part of town is off limits."

          "Duncan you never told her that.  See now you are making things up to make yourself feel better."

          "Tessa she can't see him.   He is going to get her into trouble.  Where is Richie?" 

          "I sent him to go pick up that piece from the store."

          "I want to talk to him when he gets back."

Chloe walked into the store and saw her mother and she knew that this was not a good situation.  She wished her father would just get to know people.  Mostly she wished that he'd let her grow up.  

          "He hates him doesn't he?"

          "Sweetheart, Mac's just protective.  Give him sometime and he'll come around."

          Chloe went to her room and sat on her bed.  She knew that her father wouldn't come around.  All she wanted was to be like everyone else.  Her friends didn't understand why her parents were so strict.  As she lay there she fell asleep and woke up to the noise of someone in her room walking around.  She opened her eyes and saw a man standing over her.  As she went to scream for help he placed a hand over her mouth and tried to get away.  The man held her down though trying to tie her hands together.  When he's hand came off of her mouth she screamed and the man hit her knocking her unconscious.  

          "Chloe!" said Duncan running from the office to find Tessa running into the living room

          "Duncan?"

          They both ran upstairs to her room to find the room empty with a note on the bed.  Tessa was crying as Duncan read the note and crumpled it up in his hand. Richie was standing in the doorway behind them.  Chloe had been kidnapped and he wasn't here to stop it.  

          "Duncan?" said Tessa after a few moments.

          "An immortal has her."

          "Do you know who?"

          "No."

          "What did the note say?"

          "Come after her and she dies."

         ***** Please Review*******


	10. Richie to the rescue or not?

            Chloe opened her eyes staring into the bright light.  She shielded her eyes from the light and made out the shape of a man.  She recognized the voice as the man who had come to her take her away.  She knew that this had something to do with her father from what the men were talking about.  She thought that she recognized the voice of one of the guys but things were too disoriented at the moment.  Suddenly she felt a man touch her and she jumped

            "Well look who's awake.  Don't worry this isn't anything about you.  Why don't you just hang tight and I'll go get you something to eat."  

            "Where am I?"

            "Don't worry about a thing Chloe.  Nothing is going to happen to you as long as you do as we say.  It's not you we really want."

            "Who are you?"

            "We are just some friends of your father that want to talk to him."

            "Some friends you guys are by kidnapping me."

            "Your father is very worried about you."

            "No shit Sherlock you take me out of my house in the middle of the night and you don't think that they'll notice?'

            "Hey watch the language that's no way for a lady to talk.  Besides we haven't hurt you and we aren't going to. Just let us do what we need to and we'll send you home."

            Duncan was pacing the living room with Tessa and Richie sitting on the couch.  Tessa hadn't slept all night and Richie had barely shut his eyes.  They were all waiting for some sort of sign.

            "Duncan, call the police and report her missing."

            "No, Tessa, the police can't do anything for her now and they are going to contact me as soon as they know that it's safe."

            "I can't sit here and do nothing while some guy takes my baby out of my house and expects me to wait by the phone."

            "Richie and you should go out to movie. I'm sure that they are going to call."

            "I'm not leaving until they call I want to know that she is alright."

            "Richie if you want to go out go ahead there isn't anything that you can do here right now."

            "Mac, no, I don't want him walking outside.  He is staying here with us."

            "I should have known that this was a set up.  I should have followed my instinct."        

            "Duncan what are you talking about?"

            "Ty was the decoy and his job was to make thins hard for us and then separate us so that they could take Chloe."

            "Ty isn't like that he'd never do something like that." 

            "Richie we don't know anything about Ty.  He's one of them though."

            "He's an immortal?"

            "Yeah he's an immortal and I should have taken his head when I had the chance."

            "Why didn't you?" 

            "Because of Chloe I didn't want her to ask questions when he didn't show back up."

            "Mac he's the one that did this to her though."

            "Yeah and he's the one that is going to die when I get her back."

            They were waiting by the phone when the fist call came.  Duncan answered it and he recognized the voice.  Tessa and Richie wanted to talk to Chloe as did Duncan, but he needed to know what the rules and demands were before he asked about Chloe. When they finally got the chance to talk to Chloe she was scared and didn't know what was going on with these guys.  All she knew was that she was not where she belonged.  

            "Chloe did they hurt you?"

            "No they didn't hurt me but they are going to hurt you.  Dad what' s going on why don't you come get me?"

            "I'm trying baby I'm trying just do as they say right now. I'll find you I promise.  Here's mom and Richie."

            "Chloe, sweetie are you alright? Dad's coming to get you."

            "Hey there squirt didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers especially those that have the candy? Hang in there kid."

            Duncan took the phone and when he was finished Richie and Tessa were bombarding him with questions.  He tried his best to answer them.  Tessa wanted to know what they wanted.  He said that they wanted him and that he'd go tonight.  He also said that Chloe was being taken care of and that they would let her go once he came.  The thing was hard was this was an immortal that had been around almost as long as he had and more powerful then him.  If he lost Chloe would blame herself for the rest of her life.  Richie though was determined not to let Chloe down and was off making plans of his own.  If Mac couldn't get her back then he'd do it himself.  He owed them that much for everything that they'd done for him.  He knew that if Tessa lost Chloe and Mac that would devastate her beyond belief and she may never recover. Yes, Richie Ryan was bound and determined to save this family from despair. The only thing was to figure out where Chloe was and to make sure that Mac and Tessa weren't looking so that he could slip out of the house.  This was his chance to shine and prove to them that he wasn't as stupid as they made him out be.  He just hoped that he could do this so that he wouldn't get himself caught in the middle.


	11. Chloe's hero or heros?

            Richie tried his best not to seem suspicious of anything the rest of the day after the phone call, but he wasn't that graceful.  He just had to keep telling Mac and Tessa that he was scared about Chloe.  He was of course, but he didn't see that point in waiting until the middle of the night.  He need some help and he knew exactly who he'd be asking.

            "Tessa?" said Duncan walking over to her as she sat at the kitchen table.  He knew what she was thinking and he himself had been doing the same the last few hours.  

            "Duncan, you have to get her back.  God what if they've hurt her?"

            "Tessa he's a man of his word.  He's not going to harm her.  I know that she can be brutal to other people when she wants, but he gave me his word that he won't hurt her.  I swear to you that she'll be home."

            "Duncan, what about Richie?  He seems to be taking this hard.  I think that he blames himself for not being here when this happened. He's thinking that he could have prevented it.  I asked him earlier and he just won't talk to me."

            "I'll go see what's going on with him," he said kissing her and going to find Richie

            Duncan walked into the store to find Richie standing in the middle of the room just staring off into space.  He gently touched Richie and he jumped a mile high.  Duncan rather taken back by this didn't bother saying much.

            "Mac gee you could have killed someone doing that."

            "Is there something going on?"

            "No, why would there be something going on?"

            "Just wondering Tessa is worried about you." 

            "Why would she be worried about me?  Chloe is the one that got taken right under our noses." said Richie

            "She thinks that you are blaming yourself for not being here to protect Chloe?" 

            "That's nuts Mac I know that there isn't anything that I could have done.  I might have made it worse if I'd have been here because something could have happened to me."

            Duncan looked at the young man and saw something not right about the answer that he'd just given him, but he figured it was nothing and to let it go.  He just had to know that Richie knew he'd bring her back to them.

            "Richie you know that I'm going to do everything that I can to get her back right?  I love her and I would never let anything happen to her.  You guys mean the world to me."  

            "I know Mac.  I just don't understand how they got in here without you guys knowing?"

            "I think they were already in here waiting for us when we let in Ty."

            "So Chloe was just their pawn to get to you? Why use her and not just come out and fight?"

            "Because, he wants me to think about this.  He wants me to be more focused on getting Chloe then on fighting him.  If I let down my defense then he has the advantage."

            "Mac you got to bring back Chloe. Tessa will die if you don't and I don't think any of us will be able to survive if something happens to her."

            "I know Tough guy I'm going to bring her back." 

            Duncan walked out the door and into the night air.  He whispered something before getting into his car and going to rescue his daughter.  Duncan had so much running through is head.  What Richie had said to him before he left, and the thought of loosing his family scared him.  

            "Come on eat something please?  You don't want your father to think that I didn't keep my word."

            "Go to hell." 

            "Fine have it your way.  It's a pity that it'll be the last time that you see him."

            Chloe wanted to cry and scream.  She didn't believe that this was happening to her.  Everything was wrong and she wanted to be home with her family safe.  Would her father be able to save her even if he got here?  How did this happen?  What exactly did these people want with her father?

            Richie snuck into the back of the car when Duncan was saying bye to Tessa.  I something happened to Duncan then it was up to him to save Chloe and there was no way that he' d screw this up.  Richie had a plan and he was going to follow through with it and show them that he was able to be the hero.   The one thing that Richie hadn't thought of was that he had no idea what these people were like.   

            "Boss there is a car pulling up."

            "Alright Chloe it's show time." 

            They walked out to greet Duncan.   Chloe saw her father and wanted to scream but they had her gagged.  The two men faced each other and Chloe tried to make out what was being said.   All she knew was that they were both not happy and that her father seemed scared.  

            "I thought I said to come alone." said  

            "I did now where is my daughter  I want to talk to her."

            "First I want to be sure. Check the car."

            Two of his men checked the car and found it empty.  Then he told one of them to go get Chloe.  Duncan saw her and his heart melted.  

            "Dad!" said Chloe trying to get away. 

            "Baby, I'm here." 

            They let her go and Chloe ran to her father.  Duncan picked her up and held her.   He started to cry and Chloe too.  All he wanted was to walk away from this and go home.  He knew that wasn't an option for him.  Now he'd have to explain to Chloe what he needed to do. 

            "Dad come on lets go home," said Chloe pulling on his arm

            "Baby, I need to take care of some business with him before I can go.   I need for you to wait for me in the car.   If I'm not back in an hour call mom and Richie to come get you."

            "Dad, no, I'm not leaving without you."

            "Chloe, I have to do this.   Please just go wait for me."

            "Dad…" she said with tears in her eyes.

            "I love you." he said getting up and walking away.

            "Dad!" screamed Chloe

            "You know that I'd be more then happy to raise her as my own."  

            "Just fight."

            Chloe waited for what seemed like forever when she saw someone standing by the car.   She got out seeing who it was and saw that it was Richie.  He scared her and he was glad to see her, but he was hurt.   Richie hugged her like he'd  never let her go.  Chloe was confused as to where he came from.   

            "Richie what are you doing here?"

            "I came to save you."

            "Dad just left me here. Richie where is he?   Your hurt." 

            "It's nothing I'm fine.  Which way did Mac go?"

            "No Richie don't leave me here.  I don't know where he is."

            "Chloe tell me where he went."

            "Richie stay here with me."

            Richie walked off in the direction of Duncan and Chloe was left standing by the car.  She wanted to go after him, but she was too scared to move.  All she wanted was to go home with them and forget that this had ever happened.  How long had it been?

            Richie saw lightening and started to run towards it.  When he got there he found Mac laying on the ground breathing.  Duncan opened his eyes to fine Richie standing over him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.   Where had he come from?

            "Richie what are you doing here did Chloe call you?  Where is Tessa?"

            "Mac relax Chloe is fine.  I snuck in the back of the car and followed you."

            Duncan gave him a glare that sent shivers down his spine.   He knew that he was in trouble, but Duncan just took his sword and hugged him.  They walked back to the car where Chloe was laying in the back seat asleep.  Duncan and Richie got in and drove home to a very frantic Tessa.  When she saw that Richie she started hugging him and checking him over for injuries, but she was also very cross at him fro sneaking off.  Then Duncan walked in carrying Chloe in his arms and the first thought that ran through her head was that Chloe was dead.  Duncan though reading her mind told her that she was just asleep and fine.  He walked upstairs and placed Chloe in her bed and went to change his clothes.   

            "Duncan." said Tessa hugging and kissing him

            "I love you." 

            "Is she alright?  Where was Richie?"

            "Richie wanted to be the hero and save Chloe and he snuck into the back of the car.   Chloe though we need to be careful of.   I have a feeling that she's going to take sometime to get over this.  Don't' worry he took car e of her.   I'm more afraid of the after affects of things."

            "Mac?" said Richie walking into the room

            "Yes?"

            "I'm sorry for what I did."

            "Richie we aren't mad that you tried to help we just wished that you would have told us how you felt.   This was a situation that could have turned ugly fast.  Next time tell us what you are really feeling and that way we can help you figure out what your role is." said Duncan 

            "Thanks, goodnight."

            "Richie, one more thing you're grounded for a week."

            "Aww, man I knew it was too good to be true. Night."

            "Night." 


	12. Track Trouble

            Chloe slept in until around eleven the next morning.   She woke a couple of times due to nightmares, but fell back to sleep.   Tessa and Duncan were in the store while Richie was running errands.  When Chloe got out of bed she went to find her parents and wondered if everything that she had seen was only a dream.  She found Tessa in the shop and went to find her father who was talking to a customer about one of the pieces.  When the man left Chloe walked in still dressed in her night gown.  

            "Morning sleepyhead, are you hungry?"

            "Yeah I guess. Where's Richie?"

            "He's out running some errands."

            "Oh." 

            "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll make us some lunch?"

            Chloe went and got dressed and when she got back down stairs her father was making lunch and her mother was helping him.  Richie walked into the room a few minutes later.  He saw Chloe and was acting like last night never happened and it made Chloe confused, but some what relieved.  The phone rang and Chloe jumped, but nobody noticed so she just helped to set the table.  When they all sat down to eat though her parents noticed the change in her and knew that they had to try and explain to Chloe what happened.   After lunch Duncan and Tessa decided to talk to Chloe and try their best to answer any questions that she might have.   

            "Chloe, we want to talk to you and make sure that you understand that what happened to you wasn't your fault.   Those people weren't after you."

            "I know they told me that they just wanted Dad."

            "Chloe, Ty was part of that group that kidnapped you.  Those men were paying him to talk to you and you to trust him."

            "I know…" she said as Tess put an arm around her

            "Is there anything that you want to ask?"

            "Why did he want you?  Why not just talk to you why did they have to kidnap me?"

            Sweetheart, they didn't like me and they want to hurt me.  They knew how much I loved you and they knew that I'd do anything to protect you."

            "So what happened to the guy?"

            "He won't be bothering us ever again.  I don't want you t worry about that."

            "I'm sorry about Ty. I should have told you."

            "It's alright I understand why you didn't.  Next time just talk to me alright?  I love you and I want what's best for you."

            "I love you." 

            "We love you to sweetie," said Duncan hugging her

            Weeks later everything was normal and Chloe was back in school.  She brought more guys home and Duncan did his best to be happy about it.  Tessa just kept tell him that she had to grow up and that this was part of it.  Richie did his best to let Chloe live her life, but they still hung out and did things together like riding their motorcycles.  One day though Richie took Chloe down tot the track to have her time him and pretty soon more guys came and they all thought that Chloe was really cute and tried to pick her up, but she just laughed at them.  When Richie was done with one of his run he gave Chloe her helmet and they hit the track.   The other guys were all pretty impressed, but Richie knew that they all felt like they had to protect their territory.  

            "Well if that wasn't sweet?  You think that's the best thing to be doing?"

            "What are you scared that I could beat you?"

            "You beat me?  Did you hear that guys?  She thinks she has what it takes to beat me." 

            "Ten laps." said Chloe 

            "Make it twelve."

            "Fine."

            Everyone was yelling and cheering except Richie.  

            "Chloe are you nuts these guys are semi-professionals?  They are going to kill you?"

            "Richie you said it yourself that I was the good right?"

            "Yeah, but this isn't what I meant."

            "Richie, don't worry.  I can handle them," she said putting on her helmet

            "Alright, fine, but this is the only time ever.  Mac is going to kill me!"            

            They were at the start line and Richie was giving Chloe as many last minute suggestions as he could.  The flag went up and they took off.  Chloe was right behind him almost all of the way and managed to get ahead a couple of times.  Richie knew that the last lap was the only one that mattered and that if Chloe didn't watch herself that she was going to end up thrown from the track.  The last lap finally came and sure enough the guy tried his best to hit Chloe off the track, but she managed to hang on right until the end when they hit wheels and Chloe went flying off the track and the guy finished.  Richie ran to Chloe who was fine just scrapped up and pissed.

            "What the hell was that?! You trying to get me killed?"

            "It's part of the race darling.  You did well, but not well enough," said the guy laughing with his friends.  Chloe went to punch him, but Richie grabbed her and held her back.  The right of the group walked off and left them there.

            "I told you this wasn't a good idea." said Richie to Chloe helping her get her bike.   What they didn't know was there was a news reporter who was watching this whole thing.

            When they got home Richie helped Chloe clean up before Mac and Tessa had a chance to see her.  He knew that they would both throw a fit if they knew what happened.  Chloe was pissed at Richie for saying what he had said.  She was going to prove him wrong one of these days.  

            "Hello? Guys we're home."

            "Coming," said Richie putting away the first aid kit.

            Chloe had changed and showered.  They greeted Tessa and Duncan in the kitchen.  

            "Chloe is everything alright?" said Tessa

            "Yeah everything is fine. So what's going on?"

            "I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow and wondered if you wanted to go with me?"

            "Yeah that's great.  I need to go finish some work excuse me."

            "So did you get everything taken care of?" said Mac to Richie

            "Yeah everything is fine."

            "So what did you do today?"

            "I went out for awhile nothing special."

            "Alright." said Duncan going to his office.

            Later that evening Chloe decided to stay home and let her wounds heal.  Richie had taken off with some buddies of his.   Tessa and Duncan were sitting watching TV and saw the news.  When the sport came on they say the coverage of Richie and were surprised them, but when they heard the footage of Chloe and the interview of the man who raced against her Duncan was pissed.   

            "Today on at the local dirt bike track a young lady took on some our local riders.  Her name is not available, but our news reported did manage to get this footage of the race.  We do not know where Ryan 2 came from, but we hope that she is alright."


End file.
